onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Popola
Popola is a creature that appears in One Piece: Unlimited Adventure. Initially antagonistic, he becomes an ally later on. Appearance Popola is a small creature, about the size of Chopper in Brain Point form. He seems to be a hybrid between a rabbit and wolf; he has bluish gray fur, and ears that resemble wings in appearance, with white feathers extending from the gray stalks. He has a tuft of white fur on his head and a canine muzzle, and his eyes are a very dark blue, almost black. He has a white underbelly, thin arms with white paws, short canine legs, and a thin tail that is reminiscent of a mouse's. He wears golden cufflinks with yellow borders, and the central sections are imbued with characters reminiscent of those seen on poneglyphs. He wears a jacket and a bell around his neck with similar designs, though the central section of the bell is orange rather than golden. Abilities and Powers His weapon is a decorated hammer, similar in design to a croquet mallet. This hammer is taller than his body (not counting the ears), and consists of a base with two blue jewels separated by a thin yellow band, a long orange rod for the center section, and a golden, double-sided head of the same design of his clothes and bell. One of Popola's moves involves him spinning wildly until he gets dizzy, indicating he has little skill with his weapon. His most powerful move involves him summoning other 'Popola' animals to charge at the enemy. This attack requires little energy and can do relatively high damage. Popola has a level of 2 in the videogame, making him weaker than most major characters but superior to a normal marine. He would get quickly overwhelmed by strong characters like Luffy in the story and was too weak to injure Luffy even with a direct hit to his head. Despite this, Popola is very stubborn and will attack intruders even when he knows he's outmatched. History Beach Zone When Luffy crashes down into the island, Popola is the first one to spot him. Luffy almost sees the creature, but Popola runs behind some nearby bushes before being sighted. Luffy believes he was just imagining things. After exploring the plains, Luffy's orb starts to glow and makes a noise. A new area is unlocked. Distracted by the new discovery, Popola uses this chance and rushes down from a hill above, bashing Luffy's head with a maul. Popola then runs off before Luffy can counterattack. After Luffy reunites with all seven of his crew members the crew search the island, for world's happiness and the Thousand Sunny. They stumble upon an ancient orb. Popola runs toward them, realizing they are about to release it. He screams getting Roronoa Zoro's attention. However, Popola is too late, and the orb transforms into Dracule Mihawk. The Straw Hats fight him, eventually winning and breaking one of the six seals. Failing to stop them, Popola runs off to protect the last ten remaining orbs. Jungle Zone The crew descend into the Jungle Zone. Popola runs out of some bushes. He jumps past Luffy and headbutts toward Tony Tony Chopper. Popola runs ahead, going to protect the next orb. Nami asks Chopper if he's alright. Chopper stands there, wondering if the creature is like him. Later, everyone finds another ancient orb. Popola jumps out of nowhere, ready to protect it with his life. Nami asks Chopper to talk to Popola and explain what they are trying to do. However, Chopper does not understand its language. Irritated, Sanji tells Nami that they do not need to be nice to Popola and threatens to cook him. The orb turns into Don Krieg. Popola runs off while the Straw Hats defeat him. Popola arrives at the next orb waiting for the Straw Hats. When they arrive, Usopp wonders why Popola is so protective over the orbs. Popola runs toward the crew and is about to attack them. Suddenly, the orb turns into Kaku. The Straw Hats fight him while Popola heads off to try and protect the rest of the seals. The Straw Hats defeat Kaku, breaking two of the six seals. Usopp later begins to wonder if Popola simply wants his master's orb from Luffy. Luffy disagrees, believing that Popola does not want the seals broken. Ruins Zone The crew are then sent to the Ruins Zone. Popola was then on a bridge on top of the crew. The crew were getting pretty annoyed that it keeps on coming. Popola then decides to attack the crew, but, Zoro decides to challenge him. Just as they were going to fight, the orb lights up and a flashback was shown of Popola, and Zoro's promise to Kuina. It then ends, when Zoro uses the hilt of the sword to hit Popola. Zoro then mutters the word promises, and orders the other people to move on, while leaving Popola to himself. Later, while on the stadium for the ancient orb, Popola intervenes again. Suddenly, the orb then lights up once again, showing of Popola's and Nico Robin's past and the ancient orb turns into Spandam. Popola runs off once again as the crew defeats him. The crew meets up another ancient orb, but, on the walls, it shows that the monster would rise again when breaking seals, explaining why Popola was guarding them. Popola arrives again, this time hitting Franky. The ancient orb glows once again, showing more of Popola's past and a Skypiea scene. The ancient orb then turns into Enel, and the Straw Hats fight him. After defeating him, Robin then finally knows the reason why Popola was guarding it. Suddenly, a robot-shaped relic appears out of nowhere and grabs Popola into another unknown place. Robin then explains that some of the monster's powers were escaping. After some arguments, the crew decides to save Popola. Cave Zone In the Cave Zone, Popola is first seen in the arena, being held by a minion. The minion charges Usopp, but Popola protects him, to their astonishment. He brings down his maul on the minion's head, defeating it. The Straw Hats offer their help, but he refuses. Nami then yells at him, saying he will die if he does not let anyone interfere. This activates a flashback back to Arlong Park Arc when Nami tells Luffy to leave the island, but then asks for help. Mountains Zone After finishing reading the startling monument and obtaining Gear Second for Luffy, the Straw Hats enter the Mountain Zone. After entering, Chopper asks Popola if he has a name, in which he shows Chopper a flashback of Popola being created and receiving his name. Sanji then compliments Popola's master, receiving a memory of villagers complaining to Sealed about how they need something to defend their island with, not a small animal. Popola then projects a memory of Sanji leaving the Baratie. Site Navigation ru:Попола Category:Non-Canon Talking Animals Category:Non-Canon Male Characters Category:Adventure Characters Category:Non-Canon Polearm Wielders Category:Talking Animals